Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil II
Fast die gesamte Crew hat die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] verlassen. Nur Captain Janeway und ein paar Offiziere bleiben zurück, um Annorax zu stoppen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Während die verbliebenen Offiziere der USS Voyager ''versuchen das Schiff zu reparieren, erklärt Annorax Chakotay und Tom Paris seine Pläne. Während Chakotay Annorax‘ Ideen aufgeschlossen gegenübersteht, lehnt Paris diese grundsätzlich ab und wird wieder inhaftiert. Durch Gespräche mit Obrist, entwickelt Paris einen Plan das Zeitwaffenschiff zu sabotieren und präsentiert diesen Chakotay, der dem Plan zustimmt, nachdem Annorax eine weitere Spezies aus der Zeit eliminiert. Man sendet eine Nachricht an die ''Voyager, um diese zu einem Angriff auf das Zeitwaffenschiff zu bewegen. Chakotay und Paris planen den temporalen Schild zu sabotieren, damit die Voyager Annorax‘ Schiff vernichten kann. Janeway sucht mit der Voyager inzwischen Verbündete und findet diese in den Mawasi und Nihydron. Gemeinsam greift man das Zeitwaffenschiff an. Dabei erleidet der Kampfverband jedoch schwere Verluste und die Voyager wird kampfunfähig geschossen. In dieser Situation setzt Janeway einen Kollisionskurs und lässt die temporalen Schilde auf den verbündeten Schiffen deaktivieren, damit die Explosion des temporalen Kerns die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie wiederherstellen kann. Der Plan gelingt und das Zeitwaffenschiff wird zerstört. Die Voyager begegnet nun erneut den Krenim und umfliegt deren Territorium, während Annorax in der Kolonie von Kyana Prime mit seiner Frau zusammenlebt. Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Prolog Tag 133 thumb|Kampf gegen den Nebel Captain Kathryn Janeway und Harry Kim kämpfen sich mit Sauerstoffmasken durch einen mit Nebel gefüllten Raum. Die Computerkontrollen funktionieren allerdings nicht. Janeway fragt sich, wie das Gas hineingelangen konnte, obwohl die Notkraftfelder gehalten haben. Kim vermutet eine Fehlfunktion des Ventilationssystems. Kim versucht den osmotischen Druck auf diesem Deck umzukehren, was jedoch nicht möglich ist, da die Schaltrelais durch das Gas korrodiert sind. Janeway befiehlt ihm einen Bypass zu legen. Der Nebel setzt ihnen zu und der Sauerstoff geht langsam aus. Als Kim meint, sie hätten drei Minuten, erwidert Janeway mit der Frage, wie lange er die Luft anhalten könne. Der Doktor will Captain Janeway anschließend behandeln, da sie sich zu lange in dem Nebel aufgehalten hat. Janeway geht inzwischen auf die Brücke und der Doktor hält ihr eine Standpauke, da er sagte, sie dürfe acht Minuten auf diesem Deck bleiben und nicht 8,5; 9 oder gar 12 Minuten. Janeway rechtfertigt sich damit, dass sie sonst einen Nebel im Schiff gehabt hätten. Dann erkundigt sie sich bei Torres, wie es mit dem Antrieb aussieht. Allerdings sind die Gondeln schwer beschädigt. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass die Lungenbläschen von Janeway chemisch verbrannt wurden und sie auf die Krankenstation gehen sollte. Doch sie gibt nicht nach, lässt sich nur Tri-Ox geben und arbeitet weiter. Dabei bekommt sie einen schweren Hustenanfall. Akt I: Gefangene thumb|Zum Essen bei Annorax Chakotay wird aus einem dunklen Raum geholt und er erschrickt durch das helle Licht. Er sieht heruntergekommen aus. Einige Zeit später wird er, frisch gekleidet und gewaschen, zu Annorax gebracht. Sofort fragt er nach Tom Paris. Annorax meint, dass dieser sehr unnachgiebig sei, aber auch schon von ihm erwartet würde. Chakotay will wissen, was sie von ihnen wollen und warum sie zwei Monate isoliert und untersucht wurden. Er fragt, wie sie reagieren sollten. Annorax meint, dass sie mit mehr Disziplin und Würde reagieren könnten. Dann wird auch Paris hereingebracht. Annorax möchte Informationen und lädt sie zu einem Festmahl ein. Er schenkt ihnen malkothianisches Destillat ein. Er nennt die ''Voyager'' eine anomale Komponente, die seine Mission verkompliziert hat. Paris begrüßt dies ironisch. Er offeriert ihnen die Möglichkeit, seine temporale Waffe einzusetzen, um der Voyager zu helfen, das Schiff wieder in Stand zu setzen oder schneller nach Hause zu kommen. Annorax erzählt ihnen, dass es mehr als 1000 Welten massiv beeinflusst hat und dass das Essen vor ihnen von ausgelöschten Zivilisationen stammt. So weist er Paris darauf hin, dass er die letzten Reste des alsuranischen Reiches verschlingt. Er bezeichnet sein Schiff nicht nur als Waffe, sondern als Museum verlorener Geschichte. Annorax beschloss, die Voyager zu verschonen, da sie das gleiche Ziel habe wie er – nach Hause zu kommen. Wenn sie ihm helfen und etwas über den Weg und das Schicksal des Schiffes erzählen, dann könne er ihnen helfen. Chakotay zeigt Interesse daran, aber Tom kommt es komisch vor; er vermutet, dass Annorax die Voyager nicht finden kann, sonst hätte er sie längst zerstört. Tom will bei einem solchen Plan nicht mitmachen und lieber in Einzelhaft gehen. Aber Chakotay will darauf eingehen, sie unterhalten sich noch länger, während Paris von Obrist in sein neues Quartier gebracht wird. Er will das Paris nur einen offneen Geist bewahrt. Annorax meint zu Chakotay, dass manche auch einen Instinkt für die Farben und Stimmungen der Zeit haben. Er meint, dass Chakotay dies vielleicht vermag und Chakotay ist bereit es zu versuchen. thumb|Die Restcrew sitzt zusammen Die übrigen sieben Offiziere auf der Voyager sitzen im Kasino zusammen und es gibt einen Informationsaustausch. Den Geschmack der Notrationen bezeichnet Tuvok als "interessant" und Torres fragt nach, was dies sei. Neelix bezeichnet dieses Getränk als das "Elixier der Ausdauer", voller Aminosäuren, Kohlenhydraten und allen Nährstoffen. Dazu hat er Rationswürfel püriert und mit Wasser verdünnt und mit talaxianischen Gewürzen angereichert. Seven meint, dass es eine Beleidigung sei, doch sei Geschmack glücklicherweise irrelevant. Janeway erkundigt sich nun nach den Fortschritten. Der Doktor hat den Fehler in seinem optronischen Bahnen behoben. B'Elanna Torres hat noch Probleme mit dem Warpantrieb und die Schutzschilde funktionieren nur zu 32 %. Trotzdem beschließt Captain Janeway, dass sie am nächsten Tag aufbrechen, da sie im offenen Raum Alliierte gegen Annorax suchen und einen Kampfverband aufstellen will. Seven of Nine widerspricht ihr öffentlich und wird zurechtgewiesen. Tuvok macht sie, als sie miteinander durch das Schiff gehen, darauf aufmerksam, dass der Captain immer Recht hat, auch wenn ihre Logik möglicherweise fehlerhaft ist. Er habe uneingeschränktes Vertrauen zu Captain Janeway. Akt II: Temporale Eingriffe Tag 161 Chakotay hat mit den Sensoren von Annorax' Schiff einen schlingernden Kometen gefunden, der sie in den Krenimraum gebracht hat, da die Voyager vor acht Monaten ihren Kurs änderte. Annorax schlägt vor, ihn zu eliminieren und Chakotay schlussfolgert, dass sie dann den Krenimraum umflogen hätten. Annorax meint, dass es einfach klingt. Sie simulieren eine Eliminierung, doch es würden dadurch 8000 Zivilisationen vernichtet, da er für die Entstehung von Leben in einem Radius von 50 Lichtjahren zuständig war. Chakotay erkennt, dass er die Geschichte des Kometen nicht berücksichtigt hat. Annorax berichtet, dass vor vier Milliarden Jahren Fragmente dieses Kometen auf verschiedene Planeten aufschlugen. Kohlenwasserstoffe aus diesem Kometen führten zur Entstehung von einzelligen Lebensformen, Pflanzen und ganzen Spezies, die diesen Sektor Millionen Jahre später kolonisierten. Annorax erzählt ihm, dass er am Anfang seines Wirkens diesen Fehler ebenfalls gemacht hat. Er löschte die Spezies der Rilnar aus, den größten Feind der Krenim. Das Krenim-Imperium wurde nach der Eliminierung seines größten Feindes sehr mächtig, aber es brach eine seltene Seuche aus. Mehr als 50 Millionen Krenim starben innerhalb eines Jahres, da Annorax nicht bedacht hat, dass die Rilnar einen wichtigen Antikörper in das Genom der Krenim eingebracht haben. Seine Waffe hatte diesen Antikörper ebenfalls eliminiert. Er versucht, diesen Fehler seit über 200 Jahren zu beheben, doch immer wieder geht etwas anderes schief. Annorax meint, dass er nicht einmal erahnen kann, wie schwer die Erinnerung an tausende Welten und Milliarden Leben wiegen, die ausgelöscht und wieder herbeigeholt wurden. Er versucht sich einzureden, dass er sie nicht vernichtet hat, da sie niemals existierten. Chakotay fragt, wieso er nach zweihundert Jahren immer noch an seinem Plan festhält und Annorax vergleicht sich mit der Voyager, die 70 Jahre in die Heimat braucht. Chakotay entg egnet, dass sie nichts vernichten, dass ihnen im Weg steht. Chakotay solle noch viel lernen und Annorax zeigt ihm den temporalen Kern. Tag 180 Die Voyager wird von Mikrometeoriten getroffen, doch der Deflektor funktioniert nicht. Janeway will Hilfsenergie in den Deflektor umleiten lassen, doch Tuvok kann diesen Befehl nicht ausführen. Captain Janeway geht hinunter, um es zu beheben. Tuvok erinnert sie, dass für diese Sektion Gefahrenstufe 4 gilt. Janeway ignoriert dies jedoch und geht hinunter. Sie öffnet die Tür manuell. Im Deflektorraum ist ein Feuer ausgebrochen. Das Feuer meldet sie der Brücke und Kim meldet, dass sich die Mikrometeoritendichte erhöht und der Pylon der Gondel sich verformt. Janeway nimmt nun ein Trümmerstück, um sich vor den Flammen zu schützen und lässt den Doktor informieren, dass sie mit schweren Verbrennungen zurückkehren wird. Sie geht trotzdem hinein und es gelingt ihr, den Deflektor zu aktivieren, doch sie meldet sich nicht mehr. Mit schweren Verbrennungen an 60 % des Körpers wird sie zum Doktor gebracht und behandelt. Er entschuldigt sich, dass er nicht alle Hautschäden behandeln konnte, ohne Hautregenerator. Er zwingt sie, die nächsten Tage bei ihm zu bleiben, da sie an einem traumatischen Stresssyndrom leide. Es droht ihr, sie vom Dienst zu entbinden, und da sie nicht kooperativ ist, spricht er es wirklich aus. Doch sie fragt ihn, wie er das durchsetzen will, da Tuvok kein Sicherheitsteam habe und beide Arrestzellen zerstört wurden. Er müsse sich schon einen Phaser nehemen und sie erschießen. Der Doktor will es in seinem Logbuch vermerken und ein Kriegsgericht einberufen. Doch Janeway geht nach einer kurzen Diskussion einfach und meint, dass sie zuhause gern dafür gerade steht. Tag 207 thumb|Bestandsaufnahme Neelix und Captain Janeway gehen durch das Schiff und begutachten die entstandenen Schäden. Es gibt über 35 gerissene Leitungen, ein Flüssigkeitskonverter muss gereinigt werden und der Gravitationspanzer hat sich verformt. Sie kommen an Chakotays Quartier und gehen hinein. Janeway scannt den Raum und findet die Uhr, die er ihr schenken wollte. Sie stellt fest, dass er ihren Befehl missachtet hat… ihr kommen fast die Tränen, doch dann steckt sie sich die Uhr an ihren Gürtel und gewinnt wieder neuen Mut. Tom hat sich an Bord des Zeitschiffs mit Obrist angefreundet. Sie spielen gemeinsam ein Spiel und Obrist spricht von seinem Bruder und seinen Eltern, deren Geburtstag er immer gefeiert und mit dem er dieses Spiel gespielt hat. Er wird nachdenklich und erzählt, dass er nun damit aufgehört hat, da ihm bewusst wurde, dass dieser längst tot ist oder niemals existiert hat und er jahrelang Geburtstage der Toten feierte. Paris geht zu Chakotay und erzählt ihm von einem Plan, wie man den temporalen Kern zerstören kann. Da seine Schilde sehr schwach sind, könnte ihn nach seiner Deaktivierung eine Photonengranate zerstören. Chakotay fragt, woher er dies weis und Paris berichtet, dass er einige Zeit mit Obrist gebracht hat. Obrist würde ihnen helfen, da die ganze Crew will, dass es endet. Chakotay ist aber noch nicht bereit, eine Meuterei zu begehen, denn Annorax scheint verständlich und er will auch ein Ende. Chakotay meint, dass mit einigen Berechnungen und etwas Glück, sie den Krenim wieder auf die Beine helfen können. Tom will es einfach alleine durchziehen, aber Chakotay gibt ihm den Befehl, es nicht zu tun. Er meint, dass sie Annorax bei seinen Berechnungen helfen können, um in den Alpha-Quadranten zu gelangen. Paris widerspricht ihm aber. Chakotay hält Annorax für einen vernünftigen Mann, doch Paris widerspricht ihn. Zwar will er nicht meutern, möchte aber Kontakt zu Obrist aufnehmen, der eine Nachricht an Janeway schicken könne. Chakotay untersagt ihm dies und Paris fragt, wie er seinen Befehl durchsetzen will. Chakotay droht ihm daraufhin mit Gewalt. Sie werden jedoch von einem Alarm unterbrochen. Als Chakotay und Tom auf die Brücke kommen, wird ein temporaler Eingriff vorbereitet. Annorax will eine weitere Rasse eliminieren. In der Nacht hatte er eine Inspiration. Durch die Vernichtung der Ram Izad will er 52 % des Krenimimperiums regenerieren und meint, dass man eine Chance, die einem die Zeit offeriert, nicht ausschlagen darf. Chakotay versucht ihn davon abzubringen, doch Annorax lässt feuern. Anschließend lässt er Obrist das Kontinuum scannen und zieht sich in seine Gemächer zurück. Chakotay merkt langsam, das Annorax nicht zu helfen ist. Paris bekräftigt ihm gegenüber, dass er etwas unternehmen will. Akt III: Konspiration thumb|Ziel der Plans - Annorax zu stoppen Chakotay sucht nochmals das Gespräch mit Annorax. Er spricht mit ihm über die Bedeutung des Lebens. Chakotay bekräftigt, dass jede SPezies und jedes Leben bedeutend ist. Annorax erklärt, dass es anfangs ungeheuer einfach zu sein schien.Mit dem ersten Eingriff half er seiner Spezies zu erblühen, doch beim zweiten Eingriff verlor er alles. Annorax spricht davon, dass er mehr verloren hat als Chakotay sich vorstellen kann. Chakotay bringt die Kolonie von Kyana Prime ins Gespräch. Annorax ist erstaunt, dass er davon weiß. Er meint, dass er bemerkt hat, dass Kyana Prime immer fehlte. Chakotay will wissen was dort war – Annorax spricht von seiner Frau, den Kindern und Enkelkindern und seiner Zukunft, die er vernichtet hat. Nur eine Haarlocke seiner Frau blieb ihm. Er will erst aufhören, wenn er die Zeit gezwungen hat, ihm seine Frau zurückzugeben. Dann spricht er davon, dass die Zeit Stimmungen hat, und sich an ihm rächen will für seine Arroganz. Obrist tritt hinzu und meldet, dass die Herstellung bei 52 % liegt, doch Kyana Prime ist nicht dabei. Annorax befiehlt weitere Berechnungen und Obrist geht. Dann meint er zu Chakotay, dass seine Berechnungen vielversprechend, aber noch nicht ganz ausgereift sind. Er will weiter daran arbeiten und bis dahin fortfahren. Chakotay spricht ihm nun das Recht zu seinen Handlungen ab, doch er meint, dass er für das kämpft, was ihm gehört und nur die Zeit über ihn ein Urteil fällen kann. Paris versucht nochmals, Chakotay zu überzeugen, bei der Meuterei mitzumachen. Doch noch will er an seinem Versuch mit der Zeitlinie festhalten und führt Berechnungen durch. Paris hält Annorax für paranoid und größenwahnsinnig. Paris meint, dass jeder an Bord dieses Schiffes seine Familie verloren hat. Er meint auch, dass Obrist auf ihrer Seite ist und er so eine Nachricht an die Voyager schicken kann. Außerdem kann er auch den temporalen Kern deaktivieren, wird dabei aber jeden Alarm auf dem Schiff auslösen. Paris soll ihre Koordinaten an Captain Janeway senden, damit sie ihren Plan, Annorax zu stoppen unterstützen kann. Tag 226 thumb|Die Ausführung des Plans beginnt Die Botschaft von Tom wird von Captain Janeway als echt identifiziert. Sie berichtet, dass sich Chakotay und Paris 50 Lichtjahre entfernt auf einem Schiff befinden. Ihre Verbündeten stellen Streitkräfte zur Verfügung und Paris wird den temporalen Kern deaktivieren. Dann müssen sie das Schiff kampfunfähig machen und ihre Männer herausholen. Captain Janeway verteilt ihre Crew auf die anderen Schiffe und bleibt alleine auf der Voyager. Sie werde das Schiff fliegen und den Angriff koordinieren. Torres meint, dass das Schiff fast auseinanderfällt, doch Janeway erklärt, dass es temporale Schilde und noch sechs Photonentorpedos hat. Außerdem müsse der Captain mit seinem Schiff untergehen. Torres und Kim begeben sich auf das Nihdyronschiff und werden dort mit deren Ingenieuren zusammenarbeiten. Tuvok, Neelix und Seven werden zu den Mawasi gebeamt. Der Doktor schließt sich diesem Team an, während Janeway die Voyager dorthin fliegen wird. Torres und der Doiktor meinen, dass das Schiff kaum in der Lage ist, eine Schlacht zu schlagen. Allerdings widerspricht Janeway, da sie noch fliegen kann und sechs Photonentorpedos besitzt. Die Offiziere gehen, doch Tuvok bleibt auf der Brücke. Er meint, dass ihre Chancen zu überleben sehr gering sind. Janeway will das Schiff nicht verlassen, da es viel für die Crew getan habe und Tuvok argumentiert, dass es nur eine Ansammlung von Schotts und Tritanium ist. Er habe noch nie die Neigung der Menschen sich an leblose Objekte zu binden verstanden hat. Janeway erklärt jedoch, dass das Schiff ein Teil ihrer Familie war und sie sich dem Schiff so nahe fühlt, wie jedem Crewmitglied. Doch er kann sie nicht überzeugen. Er verabschiedet sich von ihr mit den Worten Leben sie lang und in Frieden. Sie umarmt ihn einfach und auch er legt die Hand auf ihre Schulter. Seven nimmt ihn dann mit. Akt IV: Neue, alte Zeiten Tag 257 thumb|Janeway verabschiedet sich Das Waffenschiff ist vor ihnen. Die temporalen Schilde der Flotte sind aktiviert. Janeway lässt die Flotte einen Abfangkurs auf das Waffenschiff setzen. Das Waffenschiff entdeckt die Flotte, drei Nihydronkriegsschiffe, zwei Mawasikreuzer und die Voyager. Annorax meint, dass sie unerreichbar für ihre Waffen sind. Chakotay erklärt, dass er Janeway kennt und diese nicht angreifen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie nicht einigen Schaden anrichten kann. Obrist gibt die Kontrolle an Tom Paris frei und gibt die Koordinaten weiter. Annorax lässt die Waffe unter Energie setzen und temporale Eingriffe vorbereiten. Er lässt mit den Kalkulationen zum Deaktivieren der temporalen Schilde beginnen. Janeway befiehlt der Flotte Angriffsmuster Omega und die Schlacht beginnt. Der Beschuss verursacht keinen Schaden und der temporale Kern ist stabil. Zwei Nihydronschiffe werden vom Waffenschiff zerstört und Janeway ruft die Flotte. Diese fliegt Ausweichmanöver Delta und sie warten. Paris arbeitet weiter, während Annorax auf die anderen Schiffe zielen lässt. Obrist verweigert jedoch den Befehl und deaktiviert den temporalen Kern. Er entschuldigt sich und meint, dass es nun vorbei sei. Paris und Chakotay werden zu Tuvoks Team gebeamt. Annorax schickt seine Crew auf ihre Stationen zurück und bringt das Schiff in den normalen Raum und lässt die konventionellen Waffen aktivieren. Janeway übermittelt Tuvok inzwischen die Koordinaten des temporalen Kerns, die sie von Paris erhalten hat. Annorax lässt nun das Feuer eröffnen und ein Mawasischiff wird schwer beschädigt und kollidiert mit der Voyager. Janeway schleppt sich zu ihrem Stuhl und blickt durch einen Hüllenbruch auf das Waffenschiff im Weltraum. Die Flotte ist inzwischen kampfunfähig, wie Tuvok Janeway meldet. Diese muss auch melden, dass die Torpedostatrrampen und die Waffen ausgefallen sind. Annorax lässt nun die Voyager erfassen, um Janeway von ihrem Elend zu erlösen. Janeway befiehlt der Flotte ihre temporalen Schilde zu deaktivieren. Captain Janeway setzt einen Kollisionskurs, da sie hofft, dass mit der Zerstörung des Waffenschiffes alles wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand gerät. Die Kollision verursacht einen temporalen Eingriff und Annorax erkennt, dass der Kern sich destabilisiert. Er geht in sein Gemach und sieht, wie das Gefäß mit der Locke seiner Frau zu Boden stürzt und zerbricht. Dann verschwindet die Locke und das Schiff explodiert Augenblicke später und eine temporale Welle breitet sich in alle Richtungen aus. Tag 1 thumb|Annorax und seine Frau Captain Janeway fragt Seven und Harry, wann das Labor in Betrieb gehen kann. Seven bestätigt, dass gerade ein neuer Kurs nach Hause berechnet wird. Dann werden sie von einem Schiff an Backbord kontaktiert. Der Kommandant informiert sie, dass sie in den Raum der Krenim eingeflogen sind und diese Region umstritten ist. Captain Janeway meint, sie sind nur auf der Durchreise. Er empfiehlt ihr, den Raum zu umfliegen und sie geben einen entsprechenden Kurs ein. Der Kommandant wünscht eine gute Weiterreise. Janeway meint zu Chakotay, dass sie eine Flasche Saint-Emilion von 2370 repliziert hat, der ein guter Jahrgang gewesen sein soll. In einer Kolonie wünscht eine Frau Annorax einen guten Morgen. Sie lädt ihn zum Frühstück ein. Dieser ist völlig in temporale Berechnungen vertieft. Sie kann ihn aber überzeugen, den Tag mit ihr zu verbringen und er meint, die Zeit könne er sich nehmen, er greift ihre Hand und geht mit. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Titeleinblendung der Einzelepisode... ...und der Doppelfolge. Diese Episode wurde bei der deutschen Erstausstrahlung zusammen mit als Doppelfolge gesendet und auf VHS veröffentlicht. Im deutschen TV werden seither grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt. Für diese Folge gab es 1998 eine Emmy-Nominierung für Special Visual Effects. Das Jahr der Hölle wurde bereits in angedeutet, da sich jedoch mit der Zerstörung des Krenimschiffes das Jahr nie ereignet hat, müssen die Ereignisse völlig anders verlaufen sein, als in der Zeitlinie die Kes erlebte, da sich dort sämtliche Crewmitglieder noch daran erinnerten. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Year of Hell, Part II (episode) es:Year of Hell, Part II fr:Year of Hell, Part II (épisode) nl:Year of Hell, Deel II Jahr Hoelle, Teil II, Ein